


You Are What Keeps Me a Going:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Heart/Broken Hearts, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e13 Loa‘a pono ka ‘iole i ka pūnana (The rat was caught right in the nest), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e13 Loa‘a pono ka ‘iole i ka pūnana (The rat was caught right in the nest), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Chat/Video Chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam calls a with another video chat, Will it be enough for his husbands?**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	You Are What Keeps Me a Going:

*Summary: Adam calls a with another video chat, Will it be enough for his husbands?*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Daddy, I miss you, I love it when guy tell me about Japan, & the fun that you had there, when you were my age”, Charles “Charlie” Williams told one of his fathers, Officer Adam Noshimuri, sadly, as he looked at him, as they video chatted one particular night.

“Oh, Baby Boy, I miss you, & I wish I was there telling you stories, But, It won’t be long, I will be home before you know it”, The Handsome Asian told his son, as he was feeling the same sadness, as he was feeling at the moment.

“Okay, I know that you will be, I have to get ready for bed, I love you, Daddy”, The Little Boy said, as he blew him a kiss, & went off to do his bedtime routines. Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams took a moment to talk to their husband. They were missing him like crazy. Adam was doing great undercover, & Steve was glad that he put a sweeper in there, as backup.

Adam composed himself, & said with a wide smile, “I heard that our husband was genius today”, Danny giggled, & Steve blushed a little bit, as a response to that comment. The Loudmouth Detective said this, as they all got serious for minute.

“Super Seal stopped me from making a stupid mistake, Now, We got a new friend, Luke, He is a nice guy, & I think you would like him”, Adam knew that if Danny liked him, Then, He must be good people. He said this to them, as he was keeping positive of the current situation, & he didn’t want to admit that he was scared.

“Let’s do a Boy’s Day, Blake, Charlie, & Us, I will cook the most amazing feast ever, We can get to know one another better”, The Former Yakuza Leader said, as he was giving off a smile, that was not convincing.

“That sounds great, Baby, We would like that, & I know that Charlie would like that too”, The Five-O Commander said, as he noticed that something was off their lover, so the former seal asked gently.

“Baby, What’s wrong ?”, The Hunky Brunette was worried now about him, & so was the blond. “I am scared that I might not survive this situation”, Adam said, as the former criminal had tears in his eyes. The Shorter Man told his husband this, as a response, & to make him feel better.

“You are strong, & tough, Your last name strikes fear all over the island, But, In a positive way, You will survive this, Cause you never give up, We love you”, Adam composed himself, as he smiled at his husbands.

“I love you guys too”, Adam said without hesitation, He took a deep breath, & let it out. You are what keeps me going, You guys, Gracie, & Charlie”, The Handsome Man pointed out. Grace Williams, aka Gracie, was their oldest child, & daughter.

“It will be over soon, I promise, Love, Just be patient, You are totally covered, Please, Remember that,”The Dark-Haired Man said, as he reassured him. Adam nodded, as he trusts his husbands, & Ohana, They never lied to him. He was doing a big sacrifice for them, The least that they can do, is for him, is to protect him. 

“We will see you soon, okay ?”, The Blond said, as he blew him a kiss, & Steve followed suit. Adam mirrored his gesture, & did the same, They declared their love once more, said their “goodbyes”, & end the video chat, Steve & Danny went to spend some time with their son, Before they got ready for bed.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
